Make Me Forget
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jenna calls Mason after she finds out Isobel is still alive, that Ric lied to her about it and Elena too. She wants him to make her forget all about the lies and the ones that told them. Takes place during season 2.


**Title: Make Me Forget**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: Jenna calls Mason after she finds out Isobel is still alive, that Ric lied to her about it and Elena too. She wants him to make her forget all about the lies and the ones that told them. Takes place during season 2.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the creators of the show and books. Mason didn't die, but Damon and him still had a fight. Pls review they feed my muse. **

Jenna was walking down the hall to her next class. She was trying to think about the topic of her thesis not paying attention. She didn't notice that she was being watched. She tried to let out a yell as somebody pulled her into an empty classroom. However, the hand over her mouth kept her from doing that.

"Hey Jen," Mason said letting her go once he knew she wouldn't scream. He had planned on going to see her at her house, but she hadn't been there. He had called and some guy picked up. It had made him think she was with somebody at first, but it had been a friend of Elena's. He had thought maybe she had gone back home, but he could see why she hadn't.

"Mason?" Jenna turned around smiling when she saw him so glad that it was him. She dropped her bag before hugging him. He was the only person that didn't lie to her and after the last few days she had been thinking that nobody was left. Finding out that Isobel was still alive was something she couldn't handle. Ric had said she was dead and she had believed him. That hadn't gotten her the most; it was when Elena had done it too.

Mason hugged her back, "Glad you're happy to see me," he said, she had called and he had come to see her. He had thought it was a bad idea, but at the sound in her voice he hadn't refused her. He didn't like her being scared, and that was what he'd heard. "What's going on, you said I was only person you could trust?" he asked.

Jenna didn't answer the question instead she kissed him. She wanted to forget about everything. "Make me forget about everything," she said pulling away looking into his eyes.

They had gotten together when he'd been in town more than once. They'd hooked up in his old bedroom during his brother's wake, at the school carnival, and after her BBQ. There were more places, but she didn't want to think about then, she wanted now. He had a way of making her forget about everything. She needed that right now and hoped he didn't say no.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason pulled her close kissing her wishing that the room had locks on the inside, but it didn't. Having somebody walk in on them made it that much better as he started unbuttoning her shirt. She asked for him to make her forget and he would, even if he didn't know what she wanted to forget.

Jenna whimpered as his mouth moved to her neck. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders to the floor before moving to her bra. He kissed a trail from her neck down to her breasts. He popped her bra open with one hand letting it fall to the floor as well covering her left breast with his mouth.

She moaned holding him to her chest as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. "Mason, don't stop," she pleaded as he moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment. He worked his way down from there kissing all off her skin in the line to her belly button. "Oh," she gasped as he nipped and sucked at her skin around her belly button.

Mason stood back up covering her mouth with his unbuttoning her jeans easily. He pulled the zipper down with one hand while the other rested on the small of her back. Jenna jerked his shirt open letting the buttons fall not caring where they landed. She pulled his other shirt up and over his head tossing it on top of her's. He chuckled as she said he had too many clothes on. He always wore a t-shirt under his button down shirts, but she didn't like that now.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

It wasn't long before the both of them were naked and kissing. Their hands were moving over each other's body while Mason backed them up to one of the tables. He had picked the biology lab not intending too, but it worked. The tables were low and long so he lifted Jenna up laying her down on one. He kissed her moving his hands down her body touching her everywhere.

Jenna moaned moving her hand to his cock stroking it up and down. She gasped pulling away for air as his fingers moved along her inner thigh. Mason grinned before he pushed her legs up and apart bending down. He looked at her before burying his tongue between her southern lips.

"Fuck," Jenna yelled out arching up as she gripped the edge of the sink that was just above her head that was built into the table. It had been four months since she'd had him doing anything to her body. She had never gotten back with Ric, because she'd wanted to be with Mason.

He licked her from bottom to top parting her lips so he could lick more of her. He avoided her clit at first torturing her that way. She was crying out as he thrust his tongue into her opening as far as it would go. He went back up sucking her clit again thrusting his fingers into her. He curled them up against her g-spot moving them back and forth over it.

"Mason, please," she begged moving her hips against his fingers and mouth. She was so close to cumming. He knew how to pleasure her and he was doing just that, driving her body crazy with need. She moved her hands to her breasts playing with her own nipples before she came crying out his name.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason parted Jenna's legs farther with his own as he lined his self up. She was still coming down from her orgasm, but he didn't want to wait. He kissed her as he buried his self inside of her to the hilt. He stayed still until she adjusted before pulling out and thrusting back in. He kissed her neck as she moaned running her hands down his back and back up his arms.

Jenna raked her nails down his back bringing her legs up as he thrust into her the way she loved him too. She loved when they had made love too, but right now she wanted to forget. He moved his hand over her breast as she let her legs fall back down. He ran his thumb over her nipple before capturing it in his mouth. He pulled with his teeth causing her to moan.

She moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist meeting him with every thrust. She could never get enough of him; she wished they had done this years ago. "Mason, don't stop," she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming her release.

He had sensed her orgasm before she had even cum, one the perks of being a werewolf, and there weren't many. He bit down gently so not to break the skin on her neck as he filled her with his own cum. He didn't want to scare her, but he planned on telling her later on why he'd left. He wasn't going to leave again though because she needed him. She was still young and innocent.

Jenna whimpered as she went over again as he hit against her sweet spots. She closed her eyes panting coming down from her bliss. She smiled pulling him back to her kissing him as they laid there. She didn't know why his skin was always hotter, but she didn't care. It felt wonderful as she lay below him, her breast against his chest, joined together.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

"Thanks," Jenna said later that night when they were laying in the back of his Bronco. They had moved from the classroom to one of the college bathrooms, a wooded area behind the college, all before making it to his truck. She didn't know if she was going to be able to walk the next day, but she defiantly was satisfied.

"No problem, but next time," he said kissing her lips, nose and eyes, "I think we should skip the gravels," his back was already healing, but it had hurt. He'd let her on top so she wouldn't have to be scratched up. She could heal, but he could heal faster.

"Sounds like a plan," Jenna said snuggling closer into his arms. She felt safe here and even after he'd told her what he was, she hadn't felt scared. Not a thing, could change the fact that he made her feel like nothing could hurt her. He was her safe haven when the world got scary. "Just don't leave me again,"

Mason kissed her cheek, "I won't, Jen, need to forget anymore?" he asked running his hand over her back.

"No, but we can have sex again," she said as she started drifting off to sleep. She was scared he might not be there when she woke up. However, the need to sleep was out weighing that part of her.

"I'll be here, just go sleep, Jen," he said even though she was already asleep.

Telling her the truth hadn't been hard at all and she hadn't slapped him like he thought she might. He had kept it from her and she'd called him because she was being lied to. He had never told her he wasn't anything, so he hadn't lied according to her.

She had told him what was going on back home that she knew about. He was glad that she had called and he could make her forget. The ones she trusted had lied to her over and over, but he was going keep her safe now. If she wanted him to make her forget again, then he would.

**The End**


End file.
